1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new cosmetic cleansing composition with improved skin conditioning and stability properties.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Skin cleansers are known from U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,578,299 and 5,888,492 respectively, which contain a hydrocarbon oil, a non-ionic or anionic surface-active agent soluble therein, a diblock or triblock copolymer and, optionally, a fatty acid ester acting as an emollient.
In addition, emulsifier-free skin cleansers are known which contain hydrogenated styrene/butadiene copolymers along with other emulsion stabilizers such as acrylate polymers, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,928,632.